Christmas With Team 7
by HelloMySeattle
Summary: Sakura loved having the holidays at her house. Especially Christmas. But this Christmas will be more special than the last.


_**Hey! Happy Holidays to you all! This was supposed to be out on Christmas day, but I this on my friend's laptop I won't see her (or the laptop) for Christmas. This came to me one night and I thought why not. This isn't going to involve a major pairing, but it's full of Christmassy cheer coupled with typical Team 7 chaos. Now, Please Enjoy **__**Christmas With Team 7**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anybody else**_

_Ding-Dong. _Sakura's apartment doorbell rang. She smiled and took off her oven mitts and put the batch of cookies she had just made on the stove. She ran to the door and opened it, letting in a gust of snowy air. This was going to be a very special Christmas not only because all of her old team was in the village but also because it was Konoha's first snowfall in 50 years.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he gave her a big hug.

"Hey Naruto." She said to the future Hokage

Naruto barged into her apartment and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai followed behind. Each of them gave a mumbled greeting and Sakura shut the door behind them.

"Dinner's almost ready so make yourself at home. You guys know where the drinks are." She called to them in the living room.

Kakashi walked up behind her and patted her on the shoulder. Sakura stopped cooking. She didn't do well when people watched her cook. In face, last time someone had watched her cook she had stated a fire that resulted in major smoke damage to the house involved. Ino hadn't let her live that one down.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked her former sensei

"No. Just keeping doing what your doing." He said as he leaned against the counter to read his porn.

Sakura sighed. She sometimes wondered if that man was put on this earth to annoy the hell out of her. I mean he showed up at the worst times, always was late, you never knew where he was when you needed him, and he constantly read porn in public and in front of children with no shame. _Not to mention that stupid mask _Sakura thought. _And yet he still gets more women than…_

"SASUKE GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Naruto yelled

"No dobe. You've already had 3." Sasuke said in his low voice.

Naruto had matured over the years. His voice had dropped and octave and he'd grown taller. His face had also matured, making him more handsome. Ino always said that Hinata was a lucky woman to have a great guy like Naruto. Sasuke had also matured, his already velvety low voice had dropped an octave. He was also topping 6"1 making him tall, dark, and handsome. Sakura stilled loved him regardless of him trying to kill Naruto and destroy the village with Orochimaru. Sai had finally come out of the closet and Sakura regarded him as a close friend. After 3 years of "emotional counseling", he had become better with feeling and recognizing emotions, plus his creepy fake smile had nearly disappeared. As it turned out, people liked and accepted Sai little bit better now that he was less scary and emotionally fucked up because of ROOT.

"SASUUUKEEEEEE! GIMME IT BACK! Sakura, make him give it back." Naruto whined

"I'm not getting involved." Sakura called to them. She turned and began to walk through the door way and Kakashi followed. Sakura then stopped and looked to the man next to her. _Shit, why did I put the mistletoe here?! Maybe he won't abide by stupid tradition. I really just want to kiss Sasuke not my perverted sensei. I could deal with Sai but not him… _Sakura thought frantically. She turned toward him and took a small step forward when Kakashi grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. He pointed up. Sakura sighed and leaned forward as his lips met hers.

"OH MY GOD! Sakura's making out with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto cried and pointed toward them.

"Ew." Sasuke said and turned back to the TV

Surprisingly, kissing Kakashi wasn't that bad. Even with the mask on, it felt amazing. _Well, one theory down. He doesn't have fish lips _Sakura thought and she leaned her head to the side to deepen the kiss. As soon as she did that, Kakashi pulled away and left her standing with her lips parted and eyes closed. He chuckled and pat her on the back.

"Good talk." He said and walked away

Sakura's eyes snapped open and blushed she tried to regain her composure as she walked back to the stove, mumbling about perverts. Kakashi flopped down on the couch and Naruto glared at him. Kakashi just smiled at him and watched TV. Sasuke took a sip of Naruto drink and nearly gagged.

"What is this shit, baka?" Sasuke demanded

"Well, it's a mix of eggnog, tequila, whip cream and chocolate I found in Sakura's cabinet, teme" Naruto explained

Sakura stopped baking for a moment. "Where did you find that Naruto?"

"Above the sink where you keep the medicine case and pills." Naruto said. "I don't feel so good…."

Sakura slapped her hand over her eyes. "That's not chocolate," she said as Naruto dashed for the bathroom. "Laxatives."

Sasuke eyes got really big and looked down at the drink in his lap.

"That son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled and he threw the drink onto the table and made a dash for the bathroom.

"Wouldn't be a holiday without someone getting hurt or humiliated." Sai commented

"Yup." Kakashi said. "When's dinner up?"

"Now." Sakura said, placing the plates onto the table. "Now this isn't gonna be like last time. We are going to act civilized and ASK for more food."

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto stole the bowl of rice from Sasuke and began to shovel it onto his plate._

"_I wasn't done, dobe!" Sasuke said angrily and attempted to steal the bowl back from Naruto._

"_Nooo!" Naruto yelled, and pulled. _

_The rice went everywhere, including Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai's hair. Not to mention Sakura's clean floor that she had spent hours working on. The fighting and yelling then continued onto the soup, which spilt all over the table and onto Sakura's new dress._

"_Happy Holidays." Sai said, taking a drink of water._

"Remember that?" Sakura yelled to Sasuke and Naruto who were still arguing about who got to use the bathroom now.

"No!" they both yelled in unison

She snorted and sat down to eat.

"This is good." Kakashi commented

"Yes. Good job Sakura. Edible." Sai added.

Sakura just nodded in thanks. The cooking lessons had paid off. A few years ago the boys were afraid to eat her food because, truthfully, it probably wasn't entirely edible. Luckily, Kakashi had always put on a tough face and endured it so whatever was left of her self-confidence wasn't destroyed.

"Ok. I'm better now. But it looks like dobe's gonna be in there awhile." Sasuke reported

"Well, we're glad your okay." Sakura said with a smile

Sasuke just nodded and began to eat quietly.

The dinner was mostly quiet. Sometimes, Sai would try to talk to Kakashi, Sakura, and, twice, Sasuke. Usually Naruto would keep the conversations going with odd comments and stories that nobody wanted to hear.

"Can somebody bring me a plate?" Naruto yelled from the bathroom.

"No," Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke yelled.

"Ok." Sakura said "Sai, go give him a plate."

Sai mumbled something and got up, grabbing the plate as he went.

"You torture him." Kakashi said "First shopping and now this."

Sakura laughed. "He liked it."

"No self-respecting man likes to go shopping for 4 hours." Sasuke said

"Self-respecting straight man, that is." Sakura added

Both of the guys sighed.

Naruto exited the bathroom carefully. He felt better but still crappy. Quietly, he sauntered down the hall, passing Sai and his plate. Sai looked at the poor guy and followed him.

"You should ask before you take things, Naruto-kun." Sai said "Then we don't end in these-"

"Thanks, Sai. I know this now." Naruto said sourly

"You don't have to be mean about it. Just trying to help." Sai said casually

Naruto looked at the man as they enetered the kitchen. Sai and him had become better friends since they first met. Secretly, Sasuke was his best friend even though they annoyed the shit out each other, but Sai was cathching up to good friend status. It still was weird, though, when Sai called him kun. They were about to walk through the door when Sai grabbed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto demanded

Sai cocked his head to the side. "We're under the mistletoe, are we not?"

Sasuke's barking laugh could be heard from the table. He turned around and looked at the two guys. "Yeah dobe, give 'em a kiss."

Sakura slapped her forehead and Kakashi was shaking with silent laughter.

Naruto looked at Sai and tried to get away from the artist. Sai just locked his arms tighter around the man.

"I will NOT kiss you Sai." Naruto said dangerously

"Then I'll kiss you." Sai said as he suddenly kissed Naruto

Naruto struggled against the artist and Sasuke laughed uncontrollably.

"I…..Can't….. Breath!! Oh..hahahaha…..my…haha GOD!" Sasuke said in between laughs. "Where's the camera!?!"

Sai let go and Naruto kneed him in the groin.

"Never do that AGAIN Sai." Naruto yelled to the writhing guy on the tile.

"Owww! Why? Ow!" Sai said "Ice! I need ice!"

Sakura jumped up and went to the freezer. "I prepared ice bags for this exact reason." She said softly as she gave him a bag of ice.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai (who had an ice pack on his groin) sat on one couch, while Kakashi was in the coveted recliner.

"I'm old. I need support for my back." Kakashi had said

"Okay," Sakura said cheerily "this one is from me to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and took the gift when she passed it to him. Sasuke was acting very happy partially because Sai had gotten kneed in the groin and he had 7 more drinks. Sasuke ripped off the paper and held up the gift.

"Thanks Sakura. I needed a new weapon pouch. It's full too." Sasuke said gratefully. His had gotten ripped when a group of Grass nins had thrown a few hundred senbon at him.

The gift exchange went well, surprisingly. Sakura supposed it was because they had had a few more drinks then last time and the fact that everyone was kind of scared that Naruto might lose it again.

"Okay, last gift. Kakashi, this is from all of us." Sakura said and handed him a bag.

Kakashi took out the tissue paper and reverently took out the infamous orange book. "Icha Icha paradise: Limited Edition? How'd you get this? There are only like 3 in exsistance." Kakashi asked. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Don't forget about the 22 extra full color pages." Naruto added excitedly

"Naruto knows a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy's cousin who slept with Jiraya." Sakura explained

Sai smiled normally and nodded. "We knew you'd like that."

"I love you guys. You annoy the hell out of me but I do love you." Kakashi said, clutching the book the his chest and tearing up.

Sakura smiled. Just like old times. She was sandwiched between Kakashi and Naruto on the couch, with her head on her sensei's shoulder and her legs were on Naruto's lap. Sai had gotten the recliner and Sasuke was trying to program Sai's new camera. Sakura looked over at the clock. The time read 12:05 a.m.

"Wow it's late guys." She said plainly. The truth was that she didn't want anyone to leave. There was a rare peace between everyone and it felt nice.

"Yeah. I should get going. C'mon Sasuke." Naruto said with a yawn

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said, standing up. He tossed the camera over to Sai. "It should work now."

"Thanks," said Sai, standing up with a groan.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned apolegetialy "Hehe, sorry Sai."

"It's ok, Naruto-kun." Sai said as he put on his sandals and coat

"Don't-" Naruto started but Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bye," Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai said as they walked out the door into the snowy night.

As soon as they were gone, Kakashi began to stand up but Sakura pulled him back down.

"Look," she said pointing up. She had cleverly put another mistletoe right above where she and him were sitting.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and put his lips back to hers.

"Merry Christmas," they both said.

_**A/N**_

_**I had so much fun writing this story. I planned to end the story with the boys leaving but the little extra KakaSaku just snuck it's way in there. I hope you enjoyed this story and, hopefully, it gave you a few laughs.**_

_**Please Comment & Fave!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**CD**_


End file.
